Promises Companion: A series of oneshot scene's
by Aition
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots that i didn't really go into detail with during Promises, or simple requests by people that have asked me to write them a scene.If you want details read 'chapter 2' and follow the instructions given.Happy read!
1. Merry Christmas

VA Christmas story

**DETAILS -** Dimitri totally didn't go strigoi, the school is having a Christmas party, and every body knows about Rose and Dimitri's relationship because of Rose, and most do accept it. If you don't understand much of this read the first couple of chapters from _Promises_ to learn about what Rose did to get found out and why she did it. This story is set from Promises, so most of it probably won't make a lot of sense to someone who hasn't already read that story.

**It's the 'night' (day for humans) before Christmas**.

**ROSE POV**

Stretching out and making a roll for where I thought Dimitri was lying, the floorboards greeted me warmly.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my face with my hands. "Dimitri?" I pulled my legs out and sat flat on the ground, making myself comfortable while my eyes scanned the room for Dimitri. "Where'd you go?"

I clawed to side of the bed frowning and slowly pulling myself up. He ditched me, god. I sighed and stretched a little more when I was up, picking up my bra and underwear, putting them on while I searched for the rest of the clothes I was wearing last night.

They were gone, great. Stuck to go walking through the corridors in ass hugging and wear and a bra that pushed my boobs up, making me look a size D instead of C. talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed.

I glowered at the door, releasing my hatred on it. As I moved towards it I heard some shuffling outside that quickly disappeared. I opened the door ready to tell off some kid for breaking and entry, not to mention stealing, and found myself eye to eye with a grinning Dimitri.

A grinning Dimitri that had breakfast, yum. "Yum, bacon and eggs." I mechanically pushed onto my tiptoes the peck him on the lips before dragging him into the room and shutting the door. "Where'd you stash my clothes?" I demanded, eyeing off the bacon and egg burger he was holding.

He noticed my stare and handed me the burger was a dumbstruck look on his face. "I didn't take your clothes Rose, your wearing the clothes I want…" he pursed his lips. "And personally I think they looked better in a heap on the ground." He trotted over to the little wooden table he had and put down the orange juice and his burger.

I frowned, taking half my burger in the first mouthful and taking my time to chew and swallow. I took a swig of the orange juice to wash it down. "So who did then?" I muttered, walking over to the table and taking a seat on one of the little chairs opposite of the table. "Some kid walked in and stole my clothes? Yeah that's likely, how'd they break in?" my voice was incredulous as I took another bite of my burger.

Dimitri's face went sheepish when he sat down on the other side of the table scratching his head. "See… I sort of accidently left the door unlocked… I was in a hurry, I didn't want you to go hungry and the guardians eat everything very fast…"

My eye twitched a little, like literally twitched. Swallowing not only the burger bite I had but the lump of pissed off accusations I glared him down. "You let some kids steal my clothes?" at least they didn't take everything. "Okay no problem. You'll just have to go into my dorm and find me something else to wear," he frowned, contemplating something. "I don't give a crap how strange it looks to see a guardian walking into a novice's room looking for clothes," I stood up and went over to the bedside table and snatched up my key, tossing it to him. "I want something to wear."

He sighed. "After I finish my breakfast," he smirked. "And after the morning exercises." Oh that sounded so good coming from his lips. But I could see what he was doing; he was trying to save himself. If we were locked up in his room all day Lissa or someone would eventually come, and he'd send them off to my dorm so he wouldn't look like a creepy stalker guy.

And I laughed at that, almost choking on my burger. "After breakfast, yes. No morning exercises until you get back though, let that be your motivation." I nodded to him and finished off my burger, dusting off my hands I went to go back to sleep.

I heard his frustrated sigh, but I knew I'd won. The only way he could refuse would be if he decided he'd force me into morning activities, and he'd never do that. He'd consider that rape, but I say its not rape if you enjoy it, and I'd enjoy anything Dimitri did to me no matter what earlier demands and claims I may have made.

I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting, and when I woke I found myself nose-to-nose with a smiling Dimitri. He didn't hesitate upon seeing my eyes flutter shut again, I felt his lips crush into mine and my body shifted to roll on top of his.

He chuckled. "You don't even know if I got your clothes yet, you could…be breaking the rules." I cut him off briefly mid section there, he felt the need to snap his teeth shut to prevent a moan, which I thought was rather funny.

Giggling like a preschool girl I continued planting little kisses along his jaw line. "You wouldn't take advantage of a defenseless, immature little school girl would you? Not without at least obeying her one little request to fetch her some clothes?"

The arms he had wrapped around me tensed with anticipation when I drew a leg up between his and pushed myself up from his body with my arms, leaving my face so close to his that my hair formed a private space for me and him only.

"No," he breathed, unclipping my bra from the back. "I love you so much Roza..." he sighed, pulling me back down and rolling us over so he was now pressed on top of me, but he kept most of his weight off me. "I locked the door this time. No interruptions." He purred, and from then on we were both incapable of words.

***

I could feel Lissa getting closer and closer to me, but I honestly didn't care. Yes, I loved Lissa, she was a sister to me, my best friend. But I was loving Dimitri right now, so she could go deal with whatever she… Ooo, party.

"Lissa's… coming." I choked out between kisses. Dimitri's body shrugged, showing that he had no interest in the subject. "We… have… to go." I unwillingly pushed myself off to the side, effective breaking all of our connections. "The Christmas party, we have to go." I chuckled, seeing his heart broken puppy dog eyes sending me a silent plea. "Come on, we only have to go for an hour. Where are the clothes you got me?" I asked, rolling away from the arm he sent after me to pull me back to him.

He sighed, giving into defeat. "Your clothes are on the table." He said, tossing his legs over the side of the bed and grabbing his things off the floor. "I guess I have to put something else on." he sighed, walking butt naked over to his draw.

I bit my lip, willing myself not to jump at him. He was doing that on purpose. I spun around to face the other direction when I pick up my clothes. When I looked at them I went wide-eyed. "Sure, you don't wanna go to the party, but you'll get me a Santa skank outfit?" I scoffed, peering back at his now half dressed body.

He was grinning widely. "I think you'll look good in it, if you don't like it you can go get something else…" he chuckled

He'd gotten me a little red miniskirt with white fur trimming, matched with a boob-tube singlet lined on the top and bottom with the same white fur trimming as the skirt. There were also some red tights and tights to go under the skirt, and elbow length red gloves. And to hold the little outfit together neatly, there was a Santa hat and a huge candy-cane.

He put his hands up, feinting innocence. "It wasn't me that got it for you, Lissa gave me this card with it, too." He picked up a card and held it out for me. "Apparently her, Mia, and Alina are wearing the same thing as you." He smirked. "She tried convincing me to go as Santa." He chuckled. "I didn't wanna play the fat guy though, so I think she got Adrian too."

I took the card and read it. It said:

**Merry Christmas Rose!**

**This is one of the many presents I got you this year, so you'd  
better wear it, okay? If you don't Adrian's going to distribute  
the photo's he got of you naked in Dimitri's bed, and he'll raise  
your clothes on the flag. Yes its blackmail, but it's going to be  
fun!**

**See you soon, love Lissa.**

So that's how she wants to play. There was I knock at the door, and I felt Lissa's amused feelings. I ran over to the door still in my underwear, flung it open and ripped her in before Christian could do anything about it.

"Adrian took photos of me while I was _naked_?" I demanded, shaking her a little.

I heard Dimitri gasp. "He was looking at you naked? Where is he?" Dimitri growled, pulling on a long sleeved button down white shirt that looked almost formal.

Lissa giggled at me and shrugged at Dimitri. "Yes and I don't know where he is. Okay so I'll see you-"

"Hell no." I cut her off. "I want those photos, or I'm not going anywhere dressed like that." I growled, jabbing a finger at the heap of red fabric and white fluff on the floor. "You know I would have gone dressed like that anyway, you didn't have to black mail me." I shuddered at the thought of Adrian taking photos of me while I was naked and asleep.

She sighed and pulled out a tiny cell phone. Where'd she get a phone from? "Burn the photos Adrian, she's wearing it." She flipped the phone shut and grinned. "See? All better." She turned around and danced out of the room back to an irritated Christian.

***

I went to the part dressed in the outfit Lissa had brought for me, and was glad to see that Alina, Mia and she were also wearing the ridiculous thing. Adrian took one look at me and took off in the other direction, obviously guessing that I intended to clobber him over the head with the biggest, hardest object I could get my hands on, which at the moment would be Dimitri. We I'd already broken the one hour deal I made with Dimitri, because we both had to stay for the ceremony. The queen and some other important people had come to the school to take part in our ceremony, and we were all just taking our seats to listen now.

She blabbered on and on about loads of crap that had happened throughout the year. About the strigoi's many attacks on the school, about the bravery and dedication of the novices that gave up their lives early to help save the school, and the strength of the guardians and novices that managed to ward off the attacks.

She spoke about me a lot, which was sort of embarrassing. She started going on and on about how many lives I'd saved, and how my early warning about the strigoi managed to save a lot of people, and how I 'sacrificed' myself to the strigoi in order to protect the school from attack. She spoke of Alina, and how she was unique and strong, discovering ways to bring back the eternally damned souls of both guardians Belikov, and Hathaway. A.K.A Dimitri and Nikki.

When we got to the awards part we all perked up. The awards usually consisted of well done trophies for juniors and seniors that aced there field exams and things, but our little group was looking for a split bravery award this year.

Sure, none of us did what we did for the awards, but we were told yesterday that we would be receiving numerous awards, which is why we came tonight.

The awards went on and on, and every third award was for Me, Dimitri, Lissa, Alina, Adrian, Mia, or Tamika. Tamika only got one award, and that was for the field experiences she was dragged through. Lissa and Adrian both got bravery awards, and they both got medical awards for assisting the nurses with their magic in times of need. Alina got one of the bravery awards and a medical award, but she also got an award loyalty. Dimitri got an award for bravery, loyalty, determination, and his ability to kick ass at everything. Mia only got a bravery award, but she seemed surprised that she got an award at all.

And then there was me. I only won one award in theory, but that was because they decided to put everything together instead of handing me fifty trophies and certificates. My award was for determination, bravery, dedication, self sacrifice, strength, and blah blah blah the list went on.

When the ceremony was finally over me and Dimitri took off, eager for a night along. I went to my dorm first to drop off my trophy and get changed out of this ridiculous outfit, and then I hurried over to his room to meet him.

When I got there the night went on, we talked for around five minutes before we were ripping each others clothes off on his bed.

**Yeah the endings a little crappy, but I couldn't think up anything else. I hope you enjoyed it, bye.**


	2. Reason's and Instructions!

**Alright, so I had this absolutely super awesome idea that i absolutely LOVED given to me by jmeyer, suggesting i do a series of one-shot scenes as a companion story to fill in the blanks from Promises. So i was all like OMG YES! GAWSH! So here i am, thinking up area's that i missed out. In the process i thought of some funny and sweet little scene's that i'd like to write, and so i'll probably do those as well.**

**But, the reason i'm here, using this as a means of communication, is because i would like to know what scenes YOU want me to write :) I'm already doing Lissa's wedding, Mia and Adrian getting together, Eddie and Nikki getting together, and a school dance! :D and just for the sake of it i'll probably play out a few fight scene's for my own amusement, i love fighting ^^**

**Instead of making a completely different story, i decided i may as well just reopen this one, seeing as it's only a one chapter Christmas special :) **

**So, if you want a scene written out from Promises, or even if there's just a scene that you'd like to read, whack your request in a review or PM me, and i'll set to work on the scene as soon as i can. BUT it will be a lot slower to up date then Promises, because thats my more constant story, and i wouldn't dare let down the people that support me so much, even know i'm getting lazy with the updates. GOSH i love you guys.**

**In the request Ill need as follows, anything you leave out i'll just make it up or fill it in :)**

**Characters: Now, with the characters you can pick whoever you want that's ALREADY in the story, or you can give me the details for a character that you'd like me to create. You can have up too... let's say... hmm... three characters created. (Tell me looks, age, name, personality, blah blah etc etc) And as for the characters already in the story, the only change i will do is attitude and personality. Like... you could make Rose a really quiet, polite shy girl with low self-esteem? or make Christian heaps religious. Or make Dimitri a stalker guy...and a really outgoing Lissa... that gives me an idea... WOO!  
**

**Scene: Anything you want played out. I may have to keep it in a T rating though... nah, i guess i'll just adjust the rating according to the written scenes. You do not have to select a scene from Promises that i didn't go into detail with, you can just make up a scenario of your choice. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so i'm gonna ask you to not send me idea's off other people's stories, because i don't want it to seem like i'm an idea stealing con artist -.^ Which brings me to the fact that technically i guess i'm stealing your idea's, don't worry. I'll have a name at the top of each story, stating whose idea it was an how super-freacking-awsome it was! :) **

**Okay! So yeah, you should all give a big thanks to jmeyer for her brilliant mind and excellent idea's because it was all her ^^ I look forward to hearing and writting down your scene's, and don't hold back the creativity of your mind! WOO! Feel the cretivity! :D!**

**Much love, Ashley! xxx**


	3. Lissa's wedding day

**Idea by jmeyer. :D!**

**Alright... well, writing about a wedding was definitely an experience ^^ **

**Okay, so just a little info about scenes you might request. Most of these scenes will probably only just make it too the 1000 word line, but i can tell you now that the more details you give me on your request the longer i'll be able to make it. Unless i have absolutely no idea what the heck you're talking about, so i'll ask you to speak in English and write proper words...**

**Anyway, Enjoy! xxx :)  
**

* * *

**LISSA POV** **(Chapter song: The call – Regina Spektor) **

Today was the day. The day me and Christian were getting married. I was overjoyed! I mean we were finally getting married!

Queen Tatiana wouldn't allow us to get married near the royal court in hopes of canceling out our wedding plans, but we never planned to get married anywhere near to royal court, anyway. We were getting married on a private beach that we'd rented out for the night.

We had invited all of our closest friends, seeing as neither of us had much of a family. Tasha, Christian's aunt, was coming though, which made it all that much better. I had one person I considered family, that I considered a sister, back she couldn't make it.

Mia had helped he pick out the perfect dress, nothing to flash but still absolutely gorgeous. It was white, of course, and it hugged close to my body. It was made out of silk and went down to just above my knees. The top of the dress had a small fold over, making the dress look a little fancier. It was spaghetti strapped, and at the bottom of each strap there was a small black rose. I had my hair curled into perfect ringlets, apparently making me look like a porcelain doll.

Everything was going to be perfect, because there was nothing that could go wrong. The decorations were perfect, the security was perfect, the guests were perfect, and in my eyes, my husband was perfect. This wedding should have been perfect.

Only it wasn't.

It couldn't be perfect, not without my best friend, not without Rose. She would have done the decorations better if she were here to help us all. I would have been safer if Rose was here; because no matter where we were she was always taking care of me, no matter what, no-one could hurt me when Rose was there. The guests were good, but they wouldn't be complete because Rose wasn't standing next to the arch in a pretty red dress, being my best women. The only thing that wasn't affected by Rose's absence was Christian, and I was happy about that.

Pushing memories of Rose aside, I tried to remember this was my day to be happy, and I was going to share this happiness with the people I still had. I would see Rose again, because I knew she'd come back. After she kills Dimitri, she will be back.

"Hey, earth to Liiissssaaaaa… heeeelllloooooo….?" Mia was waving a hand in front of my face. "Hey, you're alive!" she poked me in the shoulder and looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. "You look so beautiful," she mumbled, pushing a stray lock of hair back into place.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "What do you need? Or are you just here to say hi?" I asked, spinning around to look at her face to face.

"I'm here to escort you down the isle, remember?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, is it time already?" I asked, jumping up just as the music started. "Crap, let's go." I grabbed my flowers and hooked my arm through Mia's with a huge grin on my face. I was going to see Christian in a tux, hehe.

Walking out the door I tried to hide my smile, managing to force my lips down into a tiny toothless smirk. My face instantly broke back into that same huge grin the instant I saw how absolutely gorgeous Christian looked at the end of the isle.

He was wearing a black tux with a white under shirt, and his hair was still very messy as per usual. His crystal blue eyes looked metallic from all the dark colors, and that was just from way back here.

Seeing him standing there, smiling at me with all of that admiration and devotion was trying to pull me to him a lot faster then the rhythm of the music. He saw that I was struggling, and he grinned widely, laughing a little. I tried –and failed – to suppress a giggle, but couldn't help it. If I weren't getting married people would probably accuse me of being a preschooler.

Walking up the isle felt like years, but when I got there nearly everything felt right.

_Nearly_ everything.

Christian saw the tiny little bit of sorrow that escaped at the thought of Rose, and it caused him to display a tiny bit of sadness.

Tears started rolling freely down my cheeks, but I paid them no attention as we recited our vowels to each other. A single tear drizzled down from the corner of his eyes, but I wiped it anyway.

"Do you, Christian Ozera, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked.

Christian's face lit up in a grin, tears falling from his eyes. He bobbed his head in a small nod. "I do." He said easily.

"And do you, Vasilissa Dragomir, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asked me.

I nodded twice, temporarily incapable of proper speech. "I do." Everything because a low buzzing noise, and I couldn't hear or see anything but Christian's beautiful tear streaked face.

"You may now, kiss the bride." The priest said, breaking through my Christian-obsessed-daze, and that was all we needed.

He pulled back my veil and put his hand behind my head, bringing himself forward until his lips met min. It was gentle at first, but then it grew stronger and more passionate.

We eventually broke apart at the sound of people clearing their throats. Turning to the awaiting friends, I threw out my bouquet and almost started laughing when I saw Mia make a leap for it, falling into the crowd when she had it safely in her hands. Everyone started laughing and Adrian helped her up, smiling down at her. I guess the old rumor about catching the flowers and getting married next might be true…

Mia and Adrian, who would've thought…, better not say anything yet, or I could ruin it before anything starts. If it hasn't started already, that is.

Finishing off the wedding, we cut the cake and ate some food. Adrian decided he wanted to start a sand and water right, so he started throwing sand balls around at all of his elegantly dressed royal relatives, and to my utter amazement they started hurling them back at him.

Me and Christian bailed out before we got hit, heading back to the royal court.


	4. Dance

**Alright! This is something that i just wanted to write, i found it entertaining :D **

**NEXT i'll be writing out Dimitri and Rose's fight... :D  
**

**Okayy so yeah, until then!**

**Enjoy! xxx :)  
**

* * *

**ROSE POV**** (To many songs to list.)**

This was the last time we'd all attend the same school, so we were going to leave our mark.

Yesterday I, Lissa, Alina, Nikki and Mia went out to the city mall, shopping for dresses and accessories to wear to the end of the year dance. A number of guardians came, but I didn't pay attention to any of the ones that weren't sexy Russian men by the name of Dimitri.

All for of us bought the same gorgeous dress on purpose, but we all got different colors. The dress was made of a stretching silk fabric that felt absolutely awesome against skin. The arms didn't connect to the top of the dress, it was just a short puffy thing that hung just below the shoulders and went up about two centimeters from the skin. Just under the chest was a black leather belt that joined by magnets on either side.

Each of our belts magnetic joints formed a different object, and mine was a rose. Lissa had a dragon, Mia had a flower, Alina had a love heart and Nikki had a star. We all tried to pick something that resembled us, which is why I got stuck with a rose, and Lissa landed a dragon.

My dress was red (of course!), Lissa's was blue, Nikki's was dark purple, Alina's was baby pink, and Mia's was sea green. All in all I think we did well.

We also matched up with accessories, shoes and gloves. We had knee high black leather boots with three inch silhouette heels, and we all had elbow length black leather gloves. We'd purchased silver necklace chains, and bought silver pendants that matched our belt buckles. Luckily all of us had our ears pierced, and so we all had simple silver hoops in.

Heck, we were even wearing the same makeup, and we all got spray on tattoos. The tattoos were just some luscious lips with fangs poking out, and they were on our left cheeks. For makeup we all had raccoon eyes and deep mascara. We had sparkles and little fake stick on diamonds scattered between the area left from the eyes up to the eyebrows, and to finish it off we all had lipstick on that matched the color of our dresses _perfectly_.

For hair we all got colored streaks put through our hair, once again the colors were the same colors as our dresses and lipstick. We'd all straightened our hair perfectly straight, and then ever so carefully used the hair straightener to give the face framing locks of hair a natural looking flick, and we made the back parts of our hair wavy.

Hehehe… we were gonna be so hot when we showed up there looking like this. Especially with the timing we had planned. We were all going to meet out in the courtyard garden in five minutes, so when we got into the actual dance we'd be about… 20 minutes late, but just in time to get inside.

Rushing off down the hallway the guardian on watch almost fell over when he saw me, causing me to burst out laughing. God, if I got that sort of a reaction out of a guardian I could only imagine the head's we'd be turning tonight. Hehehe… it was just so scandalous.

When I got to the garden I frowned. I was the last one to arrive, and everybody had a ribbon tied around their thighs that matched their colors. Everyone except _me_. "Hey, what's with the ribbons?" I demanded, frowning down at them. The ribbons did look pretty awesome though…

Nikki rushed over to me and grabbed my leg, pulling a red ribbon out of her top, proceeding to tie it in a perfect bow around m thigh. "Sorry, I found them in a magazine yesterday and I got Adrian to get them shipped to the school. Just got them 30 minutes ago." Nikki explained.

My eyes widened. "He didn't see you, did he?" I demanded. No-one was aloud to see us until tonight, we even managed to get rid of the guardians out of the shops when we were buying everything.

"No, don't worry. I made him slide them under the door." She smirked. "He didn't like that very much." She giggled as Alina ran over. Oh… I didn't notice she wasn't here yet. She was carrying a small paper bag. The instant Nikki saw her she pulled out a baby pink ribbon and yanked her leg up.

"Thanks," Alina huffed, pulling out pulling a red pair of cat ears and tossing them to me. "I couldn't resist, I got Adrian to ship them in for me yesterday." She handed out the other pairs and we all stuck them in out hair grinning.

"Seems like Adrian's been a big help tonight." I chuckled. "He didn't see you though, did he?" she shook her head and I sighed in relief. "Ready girls?" I asked as grins lip up on all of our faces.

"Oh hell yeah!" We all said in unison.

Linking arms, we started walking like models on a cat walk in France; every step we took was in perfect harmony with all of us. Oh god I wish someone was recording this…

Alberta turned to see who was coming this late, and for a brief moment I saw utter shock wipe over her face. Alberta hardly ever broke guardian mode when she was on duty… oh yeah, we must have looked so hot.

She let us pass, and we stepped through the doors just as the smoke machine let off a smokescreen, giving us all the time to mimic a simple sexy pose. We had our hips pointing out to the right, and out arms – still joined together- were on our hips. When the smoke cleared I was pleased to see everyone staring at us, and once again, in perfect unison of course, grins lit up our faces.

Still grinning, we broke pose and made a human chain so we weren't separated and started walking through the crowd, heading straight for the centre of the dance floor. We had a series of dances prepared for many different songs; hopefully at least one of them would be played tonight.

Since this was a song we didn't prepare for, and I had no idea what it was called or who was singing it, we all started swinging our hips to the beat with our arms raised high and our fingers intertwined.

From the crowd around us I could here all of the 'Oh dang' and 'Who are they?' statements, but I liked the 'Did you expect Rose's gang to look average or something?' statements. Rose's gang, huh. Cool, I had a gang.

From the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri, Christian, Robert, Eddie, and Adrian all standing together with drinks in their hands, staring at us with wide eyes. Gawd Dimitri looked so hot in black… he wasn't supposed to be joining in on the party, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to.

Dimitri was wearing a simple black t-shirt with slightly baggy blue jeans. He had his hair down, and dang he was looking so hot…

Christian was wearing black skinny jeans and a plain white Tee shirt, his hair was a mess but he actually looked… cute.

Robert was wearing black cargo pants and a red shirt, nothing fancy looking about him at all. He didn't look hot to me, because he was my brother for god sakes. But he could have been hot to others I guess…

Eddie was looking pretty fine. He had _very_ baggy black jeans and a slightly baggy white Tee shirt. Oh yeah, gangsta Eddie.

Adrian… well, Adrian had nicely fitted blue jeans on with a black shirt that lined each of his muscles very nicely. He'd be the hottest guy in here if Dimitri wasn't standing beside him.

Just as they started walking over towards us the song changed, and the music for _Low_ started playing, and it was one of our dance songs. Grinning, we immediately cleared the space a little more then it already was and got into position. The boys lined the edge of the circle, looking at us with lust in their eyes.

"3,2,1 go." I counted us in, and we started burnin up the floor with very creative dance moves.

"Shawty had them apple bottom jeans," that was the queue to crouch down and slap our things before hitten a few body rolls to rise in style. Everyone on the dance floor officially had their eyes glued to us.

"Next thing you know," we formed a circle facing out wards towards the crowd and stuck our arms up in the air, grinning and singing along with the music. "Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low." Seven lows, and for each one our hips swung in a different direction, right up until we got to the floor. Then we spun around so we were facing each other and repeated the moves.

When the song was over everybody started clapping, but we paid none of them any mind. We just went back to hip swinging, waiting for our next song. The boys took a step in out direction, and without any sort of planning we froze and spun around to face them with our hands on our hips, looking very cocky and smug.

I giggled and bent into whisper to Lissa, then I whispered the same thing to Alina. I said to them: "If _I'm in love with a stripper_ doesn't come on we'll have to make a different dance for the boys."

I tapped Alina and Lissa and we huddled up into a circle for a group discussion, arms over shoulders with our asses sticking out for the world to see.

"Should we talk to them? Or are we going to pretend they don't exist, like we discussed earlier?" Nikki asked.

"They don't exist until I'm in love with a stripper comes on. Then they'll get theirs." I smirked and turned around out of the circle, but the others stayed in formation, simply watching me. I guess they knew what I was going to do.

I strutted over towards them and tried not to grin at the overly excited look on Dimitri's face. "If you boys want to hear a word out of _any_ of us girls tonight, then you're gonna have to go request the _right_ song." I stated.

They all blinked looking utterly horrified. "What song?" Christian asked, frowning at me and peeking over my shoulder at Lissa.

"Oh no, I can't tell you that. You've gotta figure it out. You all know what music we love, think of something that might cause us to do some… err… dirty dancing. Bye now," I smiled smugly and waved, turning on my heels and strutting back to rejoin the formation.

"They've officially been informed." I said, and we all started laughing in unison. Wow, we must have looked so weird from the outside. The next song came on and we all squealed in delight, clearing the area quickly and getting into position again. This time it was _1,2 step _by Ciara ft. Missy Elliot. God this song was so old, but I still loved it sooooo much.

All eyes were automatically on us before we even started the dance, and when it finished we got another round of applause. We all looked up at the DJ booth to see Christian requesting the song. The song that was playing came to a stop, and _Beep_ by PCD came on. Well, they were close. This was a song we had a dance to, but it wasn't the song we had a dance for them to.

Clearing the floor once more we got into position. Christian's face lit up, but we all shook our heads at him and he sighed, frowning in defeat. We were hoping that we'd be able to talk to them before this song came on, so we all gestured for a random guy to come out. I grinned when ninja boy came over to join me.

"Act gangsta when the guy part comes on, other then that just go with the flow." I whispered into his ear, peeking over at the boys to see them all looking utterly mortified. Jesse nodded, stepping back into the perfect place.

The singing started up and so did the boys. Good, they were doing as they were told. When the girls singing came on we mimicked the words and made up a few moves that seemed to make sense. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw all of the boys bashing up Christian with foam cups. I guess the song was all his decision.

When the dance was over Alina gave the substitute boys a few words of warning. "You see those guys? Avoid them with your lives." She inclined her head in the direction of our group of devastated lover boys and they all nodded, walking back into the crowd smugly.

Dimitri was the next one to go up and suggest a song, preventing us from performing the dance we had for _Clap again_ by Akon. The next song to come on was _I wanna fuck you (dirty uncut_) by Akon. Oh he was so cllooosssseeeee! He looked over to see if he had guessed right.

I grimaced and shook my head at him. He frowned and hung his head, walking back over to the others. Glaring at the boys with a frown on my face I tried telling them with my eyes that I was very disappointed in there lack of knowledge. _I'm in love with a stripper! Go! Work it out!_ I screamed to myself, wishing they could hear me.

In that same moment Robert's head snapped up and we locked eyes. Ah shit… I forgot that anything I said in my head he could hear, damn it!

_Thanks Rose!_ He said, rushing over to the DJ to request the next song. All of the girls grinned when I'm in love with a stripper came on, but I grimaced. Stupid twins…

They all looked over at us with hopeful expressions, and the instant they saw us grinning they rushed over and claimed their girls. The instant Dimitri's hand touched my skin I forgot that telling Robert what song they were looking for was cheating and focused on the fact that I got to dance with Dimitri now. Yay!

I saw Christian and Lissa were about to kiss. I didn't have much time, so I took drastic measures and tackled Christian just before their lips met. I didn't hurt him, but I did scare the shit out of him.

"What the fuck!?" Christian demanded, jumping back up to his feet.

I ignored him for a moment while I checked that everything was still perfect. "Liss how's my makeup?" I asked her.

"Still perfect." She smiled and then realized why I tackled Christian.

Christian on the other hand was still furiously confused. "You tried to kiss her." I told him in a _duh_ sort of voice. He looked at me with a 'what the fuck?' expression so I sighed, shaking my head. "You would have smudged her lipstick dipshit, how thick could you be?" I demanded, skipping back over to Dimitri.

We all laughed at Christian and the night continued like that, us dancing and having fun while looking like sexy twins x 5.


	5. The Fight

**ROSE POV**** (Kung fu fighting - Carl Douglass)**

A week ago I demanded to fight Dimitri, and some sticky nosed brat was listening to our conversation. Rumors being rumors and this school being Saint Vlad's, false word got around to almost everyone within a week. Now everyone seemed to be waiting for me and Dimitri to have some sort of battle for honor, which was idiotic. Even if I still did want to fight him, I wasn't planning on having an audience.

Dimitri was against the idea of me and him fighting all together, let alone in public with eye witnesses to his defeat. Of course he wouldn't admit that he didn't want to fight in public over fear of defeat, but I knew that was the reason no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Everywhere we went, if we were together someone was watching us, just waiting for the fight. Heck, I locked the windows and door to our room now thinking someone was watching me. I didn't like that feeling one little bit, so this whole thing was getting very, very old very, very fast.

Students were actually coming up to us while we were alone and telling us that we were saying things behind each others backs, trying to start a fight.

Once when I and Dimitri were together and I was aware of a group of seniors watching us, I pushed him backwards and tried looking mean. The instant I made contact with him we were surrounded by a bunch of kids chanting fight! Fight! Fight!

Alberta and Kirova decided that this nonsense had to stop, and so they had been discussing ways to shut the kids up. Dimitri was positive that they'd come up with some sort of positive solution that didn't involve fighting, but I knew that they were going to organize a fight between us somewhere to end this. Nothing else would have worked. Dimitri was mortified when they gave us the news, but I knew it was coming.

I'd been practicing my ninja moves with ninja boy, a senior novice named Jesse. I was now able to flip around like an acrobat and jump around a meter and a half in the air. Man it was so cool…

I moved and struck like a cobra now, too, due to the training I put myself, Christian, Jesse, and Robert through. I had as all attach weights to our wrists and ankles to increase the level of power to get a good punch in. Taking the weights off and using the same amount of power, I now had an even deadlier hit then before.

And so here we were now, in the gym preparing to fight.

They set a few simple rules for us, but they weren't really needed. All that it said was that neither of us was aloud to use magic, because no-one wanted the building to be burnt down. We weren't aloud to use sharp objects, such as knives or stakes. And we weren't aloud to tag team each other with any sort of helpers. We were, however, aloud to use staffs. They'd given both me and Dimitri two meter long wooden poles of which we were aloud to bash each other up with, which I thought was pretty cool.

I was dressed in an army green tank top with loose, comfortable sweatpants on and no shoes. I did have fingerless gloves on though… I loved my gloves. Basically, I dressed for comfort, not for style. My hair was tied back into a high ponytail so it didn't get in my eyes.

Dimitri was wearing a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants, and like me he had no shoes on. His hair was in its usual mini ponytail at the nape of his neck, but a few strands had escaped to hang down in his face.

We were standing in the middle of the gym in a 30 by 30 meter area that they'd fenced up. There was a desk at the north end of the gym, and sitting there was Kirova, Alberta and my mum. Of all people, why my mum? Kristin was happy to meet her, and mum seemed to love her a _lot_. Around the edges of the area students were standing to watch the fight.

The fight would go until one of us called mercy, or were labeled incapable to continue. So basically we'd be fighting until one of us chickened out or got knocked out. To make things interesting – and to make sure we both tried our hardest – they'd made the reward for winning a week of doing whatever the hell we wanted, and the punishment for losing was a month of community work around the school.

We'd both just finished warming up, and we were now gripping our staff's stationed ten meters apart from each other, glaring at one another.

"Okay, quiet down." Kirova ordered over the loud speaker that had been set up. They'd set up an entire sound system, and out fight was being recorded from four different angles. "If any students step into the boxing ring, both Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway have been granted permission to pummel some sense into you." I snickered at that. I had personally asked ten or so students that I disliked to step in and help if I looked like I was failing, then I'd gone off and asked Kirova to make it so if any students stepped near us we could all but kill them. God I hope they're stupid enough to try it.

"Belikov, Hathaway," Alberta called out to us, causing us both to turn and face her. "Usually I'd say I want a clean fight." She smirked. "But I went blood and tears!" she roared and the crowd joined in, chanting 'blood and tears!' over and over. Dimitri didn't look too pleased at that statement, but I was grinning as wide as my face would allow.

"Good luck, Dimka." I smirked a little at the expression on his face. He was torn between excitement and regret. He wanted to win, but he didn't want to hurt me. "Give it all you got, cause nothing else is gonna cut it." I declared.

His face hardened and his face became confident. He was actually going to give it his all. And he thought he was going to win…

"You may start when the music starts." My mum said, putting her hand over a button. "FIGHT!" she demanded, smashing her hand down on the button to start up the music. I was about to attack him, but I couldn't help but laugh at the song they'd picked to use. Kung fu fighting, god!

I let my guard down and I crashed into the ground briefly when Dimitri staff smashed into to side of my face. Ouch… that hurt. I was quick to be back on my feet though, flicking my legs forward so I landed on my feet and facing Dimitri.

Running at him, I swung my staff through the air so it collided with his, then I threw a double kick right into his chest, sending him flying backwards across the floor. I didn't wait for him to land let alone stand up; I raced across the floor smack him back the other way with my staff.

He got back up this time, and when I went to kick him he grabbed my leg and swung me around his head, when he released me I hit the floor face first then tumbled to a stop. He was standing over me before I could get back up, and he stomped his foot down on my stomach before kicking me across the floor again. I felt my nose crack when I smashed into the floor again, and Dimitri was once again standing over me before I could move.

So much for moving like a cobra, Rose.

Dimitri saw the blood running down my face and faltered for a moment, allowing me to strike him in the nose and break free of his grip. I threw a back flip and kicked him backwards, trying to put some distance between us so I could collect myself.

Blood was flowing down from both his nose and his upper and bottom lip, and I had blood spurting out of my nose. Injuries weren't really a problem for us though; we were Malkavian Brujah's, a super awesome new race of vampire's with the natural ability to heal. I

I placed a hand on my nose and straightened it up before I healed it, never taking my eyes off Dimitri. She smirked and copied me, fixing up his face so it looked like the blood had come from nowhere.

Whipping my face, I took a stance and chuckled my pole on the ground, asking for hand to hand combat instead of a bunch of stick whacking. He nodded and tossed he's staff aside, mimicking my stance.

We were still a good ten meters apart, and we both seemed to make to decision to jump at each other at the same moment. I had to upper hand in a jumping contest though, so when my elbow hit his face I was able to maneuver around his knee and slam him into the ground with my body.

I turned his body over and took a swing at his face again, and it actually annoyed me a little that he didn't cry out in pain when everyone could have heard his bone snapping in half.

The fight when on and on like there was no end and about an hour later then called a drink break. Alberta added in a new rule, due to the fact that she realized that getting broken bones was not an issue for us, and that neither of us were going to chicken out.

It was now a matter of pinning the other person down for a good ten seconds, which I had already done numerous times during this battle. Dimitri, however, hadn't managed to hold me down for more then 4 seconds. All I had to do was moan a little and make myself sound horny and he'd lose concentration, allowing me to flip our positions.

Once the break was over we both got into position again.

"FIGHT!" my mother ordered, and I ran at him full speed, jumping up and over him at the last second to wrap my leg around the back of his neck and push him to the floor. He struggled and struggled to get free but it was no use.

I grinned at my victory and rolled off the top of him, helping him get up. And that was that. Me and Dimitri's battle that was sure to become legendary. And what made it all that much better?

I won.


End file.
